Shinnigami's Old Love
by Katsuke
Summary: When he comes back from his last mission, Duo finds an old friend waiting for him. Who is she? What does she wants? And how will Heero react face to face with her? (include a supposition of Yaoi)
1. Shinnigami's Old Love Chap1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and all of the characters. The only one that is mine is Catherine and I'm not talking about Catherine Bloom.  
  
Rate: 13 PG Paring: 02X? Author: Catherine Bulot (Now do you understand why the girl's name is Catherine?) Email: deadlynekos@hotmail.com  
  
[pic]  
  
Shinnigami's old love... Part 1 (The return...)  
  
" Duo! You're back! "  
  
Catherine stood up and ran toward Duo. He has been on a mission for a couple of weeks and he hasn't been at his base since then but the girl he was staring at wasn't supposed to be here! Actually, he wasn't even sure he knew her!  
  
Catherine knew who he was. She knew he would remember her in a while. When they were young, they were going to the same school on the L2 colony. Back then, Catherine was his best friend. But when Duo got send to his first secret mission (actually, it was 'Operation Meteor'), he didn't told her and he left her alone. Somehow, while he was being sent to missions after missions, Catherine has searched for him and finally found his hidden base and then, knowing that he would come back somehow, waited for him.  
  
Catherine stopped running remembering how much time had past since they saw each other. "Maybe he doesn't recognize me." She thought.  
  
Duo looked at her, asking himself where he could have met that girl. Something about that young woman looked familiar to him. He looked into her eyes. Green as an emerald. "Those eyes!" he said to himself. "I know those eyes!" He stared at them, seeing the pain inside it.  
  
" Catherine?"  
  
"Yes Duo, it's me." She answered with a relieved smile.  
  
The braided boy knew those smiles. They were kind of like Quatre's when he was hurt but he didn't want the other to worry.  
  
He remembered the story of the young woman: She had lost her mother when she was only six. Then her older brother died nine years later of a drug overdose. Her father died a little while later, letting Catherine by herself at fifteen. Then, the war started and the colony where the rest of her family lived was destroyed. All the dead people in her family, the tears and the pain have marked her eyes. That's why Duo recognized her eyes: she was the only person he knew who had such eyes. He knew that since her family's colony was destroyed, smiles have become one of the rarest things to find on her face. When she did smile, it was only forced almost painful smiles. Carrying her pain, she was abandoned by her only friend: Duo.  
  
The gundam pilot noted that even knowing that he abandoned her years ago and she must have been worry sick, she was not crying. Any other girl would have cry, telling how much worried she was, but not her. She was just standing there, smiling... A very painful smile, but it was a smile anyway. Duo made a second observation: Catherine had become a beautiful woman! She was as tall as him and had beautiful long dark hair. It looked like she hasn't sleep much in the last days.  
  
The two young people stared at each other for a little while: none of them knew what to say, until Duo broke the silent.  
  
" But- but what are you doing here? Why- how did you found me? He hardly asked.  
  
" I don't know." She answered. " I just wanted to see an old friend. But trust me, you're not easy to find!"  
  
" But how?"  
  
" First, I knew you wasn't dead. I know you better then that! And to confirm it, I saw you on the news: Your head pays a lot, you know! Then I noted that OZ money supplies were getting used pretty much. I thought that it might be one of the gundam pilot, so even if it wasn't you, I could ask them where to find you..."  
  
"You wouldn't have got out of there alive, you know?"  
  
"Whatever!" she continued. "I entered the bank system to know where I could find the owner of all those expenses."  
  
She stopped and looked at Duo's surprised face. Look like he wouldn't expected his friend able to enter a protected system without been caught.  
  
" It took me months, but I did it, I found you."  
  
Duo sat on the floor, in front of the chair where Catherine waited for him for God knows how much time! He would never have thought to see her again. He felt bad when he had to leave her in a hurry few years ago. But he knew he didn't have the choice.  
  
Catherine sat back in the chair and they talked together during a couple of hours. Then, their eyes closed and they both fell asleep, Catherine in the chair, Duo's head on her knees.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Heero! Got any news from Duo?" Quatre asked.  
  
Heero shook his head. He hasn't seen the Deathscythe pilot since he has got sent to destroy a military force.  
  
"He should be back by now.", the blond pilot said.  
  
" He told me he would send me an e-mail at the minute he would get back to his hidden base" Heero thought.  
  
" He most be taking a break." Wufei said entering the room. " You know him: he can disappear whenever he want and don't say anything about until he gets back! Maxwell is just a baka!"  
  
Heero didn't answer. His pilot friends looked at him go to his room.  
  
"I'll go talk to him later..." Quatre said. " You know how he feel about Duo."  
  
* * *  
  
The Deathscythe pilot wasn't use to sleep a lot. When he woke up, he found himself embarrassed to have fallen asleep on Catherine's knees. He stood up and looked at her. Her skin was deadly pale and her hair was falling on her shoulders. " She looked like a dark angel." He thought.  
  
Shinnigami took her in his arms and brought her to his bedroom. He kissed her on the forehead and step away.  
  
" You make me do things that I wouldn't usually do." He thought looking at her.  
  
He opened his laptop and started working on strategies for the next mission (in other word, he was playing Solitary!).  
  
Catherine opened her eyes. Letting them half-closed. She could see the braided pilot's back. For the first time in years, she smiled. She was happy...  
  
" I'm sorry," Duo said. "I didn't mean to wake you up."  
  
He hasn't turned back but he had noticed that her breathing had become irregular.  
  
" I can't sleep very deep when I don't know you by my side, Duo"  
  
" ...!?"  
  
Catherine stood up and went take Duo in her arms.  
  
" Duo... It been so long..."  
  
Duo was petrified by her words. All the stories that happened in the past were still present in her mind. All...  
  
Catherine put her head in his hair. He smelled so good. All those memories...  
  
* Beep ! *  
  
Duo looked down at his laptop. A message from Heero appeared on the screen:  
  
* Duo, why haven't you sent me an e-mail yet? I hope you didn't get caught! Answer me! *  
  
The braided boy knew that Heero was worry about him. He remembered that he should have sent him a mail when he got back. "Heero..." the young boy thought.  
  
" I got work to do... I'm sorry." he said to Catherine. " Go back to sleep."  
  
" But I'm not tired anymore"  
  
" Go back!"  
  
Duo pushed Catherine away. He couldn't let her see Heero's message. He stood up, took his laptop and walk out of the room, locking the door behind him. He connected his computer in the next room to send an answer to Heero.  
  
* * *  
  
The Wing pilot opened the door in a hurry. But he didn't go very far: Quatre was at the door. He was about to knock when Heero suddenly came out. The Japanese boy glared at him for a second and pushed him out of his way.  
  
" Heero? Where are you going?" Quatre asked.  
  
" I'm going to Duo's hidden base."  
  
" ...!?"  
  
" He sent me an e-mail and I'm going to see him... Get the data he had to steal before he destroyed the base." He quickly completed. " He looked kind of confused in his message..."  
  
Heero looked at the ground. He never thought that Duo could be confused or unhappy. The braided boy was always smiling, even when he gets tortured.  
  
Heero couldn't wait anymore, he ran out of the apartment.  
  
" What's wrong with Yuy?" asked Wufei when Heero slammed the door behind him.  
  
" Duo sent him an e-mail..."started Quatre.  
  
" And he asked him to come over!" interrupted the Chinese boy. " How can he think..."  
  
" NO! I'm sure it's not that... Heero seems to be very worry. Something's not right about Duo..."  
  
* * *  
  
" ...what happened?" Catherine asked herself. "Why did he rejected me?"  
  
After Duo locked her in his room, Catherine got back on the bed, her knees under her chin. Her smile has disappeared when Duo pushed her away. He didn't turn back but she could tell that something in his face was sad and confused. She tried to open the door in vain and when she putted her ear on the door, she heard him murmuring something for himself. She didn't understand what he was saying but she knew it was something about her.  
  
" He wasn't like that a couple of years ago. He would never have acted like that... What could happen in such a short time that change him so much?" She looked up at the ceiling. " Maybe it has something to do with those other pilot? Maybe the war made him cold? Or... or maybe he doesn't love me anymore..." Her eyes went wide open. " It can't be! He promised me that no matter how much obstacles get in the way, our love would get trough it... and he always keep his promises...."  
  
* * *  
  
Duo locked the door behind him so he was sure that Catherine wouldn't follow him. He turned back and looked at the closed door.  
  
" How dare you do that? How dare you get into dangers just for me? You 're gonna die... Everyone who gets close to me die..."  
  
He went to the next room and connected his laptop to send Heero a message.  
  
*I'm sorry. I just got back and I was so tired that felled asleep... Well! I'm fiine! See ya later! -Duo-*  
  
His hand shacked when he taped "fine" but he didn't pay attention. He knew that all those emotions, all that rage towards Catherine were the cause.  
  
His eyes were wet. He went over to the bathroom and glared at his reflection in the mirror. Tears began to fall from his purple eyes. He closed them and went towards the shower and started it. Not even taking his cloths off, he seated in the bath, under the cold water. The noise of the shower covered his cries and the water dispersed his tears.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC  
  
* * *  
  
*. . .* : When it's on a computer. Ex: Messages or *beeps!*  
  
Author note: I know it sounds strange because Catherine is already in the anime but it's not the Catherine of the circus!  
  
If you think this fic is good, great, wonderful or that it's a total waste of time and that I have no talent, mail me Deadlynekos@hotmail.com (but please. don't be too rough on me.after all."it's my first time!" hehehe ^. ^) I mail back everyone! 


	2. Shinnigami's Old Love Chap2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and all of the characters. The only one that is mine is Catherine. Rating: 13 PG Paring: 02X? Author: Catherine Bulot Email: deadlynekos@hotmail.com  
  
[pic]  
  
Shinnigami's old love... Part 2 (Who is she?...)  
  
Heero knew that Duo was hiding something. He knew it when he read his message. Any other people would think that it was a simple error but Heero knew that when his friend wrote his answer, he was confused and nervous. Heero read the e-mail several time and he was positive: When Duo wrote the word "fine", his hand have trembled and for a gundam pilot, nothing was worst that to tremble during a fight. Duo was use to tolerate very strong emotions but something completely have traumatized him at the point that he was shaking.  
  
"Whatever it is, it must get away from him..." Heero though aloud. "...and NOW!"  
  
He closed the door of the ambulance and started the engine. The ambulance rolled at it maximum speed all the way on the road. Heero was really worried.  
  
* * *  
  
" Duo? Are you all right?"  
  
Catherine was at the door. She heard the shower start and she didn't know what her friend was up to. Maybe he would only take a shower... but who know what else he could do?  
  
She took a look at her watch: Duo had been in that shower for about thirty minutes! A gundam pilot would have get out in about three minutes. It was not normal. Catherine started banging at the door. Not only to get Duo attention so he would open the door, she was trying to break it up! She dashed into the door, which finally broke up. She looked around to figure out where Duo was. She located the bathroom and ran to it. At the second that she touched the hank, the front door of the apartment broke up and a young man with dark hair and deep blues eyes entered the room.  
  
" Duo!? What happ...!" Heero yelled  
  
* * *  
  
Heero got to the hidden base in twenty-five minutes. When he entered the basement, all of his senses were awake. He was at the door he heard someone saying Duo's name. His heart had stopped betting as he heard a door crack. He rushed into the door, his gun in hand. The door opened and his eyes tried to find his pilot friend.  
  
" Duo? what happ...! Heero yelled, but when he saw that girl, he stopped and glared at her. " Who is that?" he ask himself. " And what on Earth is she doing here?"  
  
The girl glared at him. For a few seconds, they looked at each other without saying a word. Then Heero remembered the reason he came here.  
  
" Where is he?" Heero asked Catherine.  
  
Catherine didn't answer. She was petrify. "Did that guy just talk to me?" she ask herself.  
  
" Where is DUO ?" The boy yelled.  
  
Catherine opened her mouth and her lips start moving but only one word came out.  
  
" ... Bathroom" She hardly said.  
  
Heero rush to the bathroom. He found his friend asleep in the bath. The cold water running down Duo's face, his cloths were imbibed and his braid was undone, covering the ground of the bath with chestnut hairs. He took him in his arms and got him out of the room. The green-eyed woman was still there. She tried to look at the braided pilot. Heero didn't let her see his friend. He was weak and unconscious... he hasn't woke up yet.  
  
* * *  
  
" A bed? When did I get in my bed? The last thing I remember is to be in the bath, under the water... but now... now I' m dry! Don't tell me she...."  
  
Duo opened his eyes wide. How could the young women got out of her room? He tried to sit up but his body was not moving. He turned his head to the left but he didn't see anybody. Then he turned it to the right. He jumped seeing the gundam pilot next to him. But Heero was not looking at him. The cobalt- eyed boy was looking at the full moon. Duo glared at him. " How in the name of hell did he got here?"  
  
" Heero?"  
  
The Japanese boy turned towards his friend and looked at him, relieved.  
  
" What-what are you doing here? Why- how did you found me? The braided pilot asked having a very strong impression of déja-vu.  
  
Heero didn't answer. He turned his attention back to the moon. "Why doesn't he answer me?" Duo thought.  
  
" Who is she?"  
  
" Who?"  
  
The Wing pilot turned back and glared at his friend.  
  
" The girl."  
  
" The girl... umm... she's a... friend! " the braided pilot hardly answer. " She is a old friend." He repeated.  
  
" You never told me about her."  
  
" I thought she was dead... Guess she's not!"  
  
" I think I deserve some explications."  
  
" ...maybe not..."  
  
Duo turned his head back to the left. He didn't want to see Heero's eyes. Nobody ever got close to his past before Catherine and he wanted to keep it that way. All the others pilot knew is that he had lost a lot of people in his life. As he grown up, everybody around him died. He thought that maybe HE was the cause of their dead. Then the boy took the name of Shinnigami because people thought that he must have done some kind of pact with the God of Death...  
  
The young boys heard a little noise coming from the closed door. Someone was knocking at the door.  
  
" Can I come in?" a shy voice said.  
  
The Deathscythe pilot looked at his friend.  
  
" You haven't kill her yet?"  
  
Heero gave him a ' I thought she was your friend?!?' look, then stood up, opened the door and went back to his seat.  
  
Catherine entered the room with a tea tray. Seeing that the braided pilot has waked up, she smiled (no need to say that it was a forced smile!) and put the tray on a table. She set next to Duo on the other side of the bed. She looked at Heero. " He doesn't seem to like me a lot..." she though. Duo looked at his two friends.  
  
" Don't worry Cat, he won't kill you!"  
  
" ...not now..." Heero continued.  
  
Duo turned his back to his pilot friend. Giving him a ' Don't even think about it' glare.  
  
A long moment passed in silent. The Japanese boy had turn his attention back to the full moon, Catherine was looking at her friend and trying to understand what she could have done to make Duo act this way. The American boy, his eyes closed, was trying to find a way to explain to Heero who was that girl...  
  
Catherine and Heero were used to the silent but Duo wasn't.  
  
" At least you could sermonize me!" he said to the young girl.  
  
" Why for?" she said surprised. " You haven't do anything wrong."  
  
" I don't know! Anything to cut off this stupid silent!"  
  
"You're so sweet..." she said putting her head next to Duo's.  
  
She was very close. Maybe a little TOO close... She got even closer to Duo's mouth. He could felt her breath on his face. That sweet smell he haven't smell since years... since they...  
  
Duo closed his eyes, but he didn't fell Catherine's kiss. When he opened them, she was standing next to the bed, sadly looking at something. Duo turned his head back to the right and saw Heero looking at her with his death glare. Catherine stepped back and went out of the room.  
  
The braided boy looked at the closed door. He could sworn that Catherine was saying something but he didn't understand what.  
  
* * *  
  
* Take that bitch! Bang Bang Bang. I told you not to get close to my man*  
  
Trowa and Wufei were wacthing a movie when Quatre entered the room.  
  
" So" Wufei asked no even taking his attention off the TV. " Are the baka and Yuy doing ok?"  
  
" I don't know... They haven't send anything yet..."  
  
* Rest in peace sucker...*  
  
" What? She's dead already? Man, That woman is weak! Those stupid onnas shouldn't even be fighting!" Wufei yelled to the television.  
  
" Err... Wufei? It's just a movie. Those are actors, not real killers. They're not even dead for real..." Trowa said.  
  
" WHAT ?!"  
  
* * *  
  
" Who is this guy anyway... Why does he act like that with me? I didn't do anything to him! So why does he look so angry at me? Maybe it's because of him that Duo has change so much... Nah! Catherine, you must not suspect everyone like that. I'm sure he's a nice guy... I hope..."  
  
The next morning, when she woke up, Catherine felt that someone was watching her. She opened her eyes and sat in the bed. The door was open and the young stranger was standing there, looking at her.  
  
" Duo is still asleep, so we can talk now."  
  
Catherine jumped hearing the cold voice of the young pilot.  
  
"You're a gundam pilot too, aren't you?" she asked  
  
"."  
  
" I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Heero looked around.  
  
" Don't worry! I haven't put any camera or micro yet. Did you waited for me to wake up so we could talk?"  
  
" ."  
  
"For how much time have you been waiting?"  
  
"."  
  
" Man! For someone who wants to talk, I'm not earring much of a conversation from you! ... What do you want to talk about?"  
  
" About you."  
  
" Me?"  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" I'm a old friend of Duo"  
  
" He already told me that. What I don't know is how did you know him and what are you doing here."  
  
"A couple of years ago, he arrived in my school. We were fourthteen then. We became really good friends. But one day, he disappeared and he didn't left any note telling why or for how long. After a couple of month of waiting, I saw a dark gundam being destroy on TV and it made me think that maybe it would be his gundam. I think the name was Deathscythe. It was simply made for Duo. So dark, so powerful... so vulnerable at the same time..."  
  
" How did you know he was a gundam pilot?"  
  
" Just after he disappeared, the gundams appear. It was logic! Plus, Deathscythe fights the same way Duo does. At school, Duo was the best fighter ever and I was his partner..."  
  
" Why did you try to find him?"  
  
" What could I do else? I knew he was alive by the destruction that Deathscythe was making, I just wanted to see him again. Wouldn't have done the same thing if your girlfriend was in space, battling?"  
  
" You mean you..."  
  
" Me...?"  
  
" What kind of re... nevermind..." he said turning back. " Go back to sleep."  
  
When he turned back, Catherine saw that Heero was holding a gun.  
  
" Did you wanted to kill me?" she asked.  
  
" Hai." he answers not turning back.  
  
Catherine, eyes wide open, looked at the pilot go back to the other room. As she lie again on the bed, she thought about what she first thought when she saw the boy at her door. Her imagination had gone wild. She almost could see the young man who "only" wanted to talk sitting next to her and getting closer and closer by minutes to finally kiss her. She blushed admitting to herself that she would probably have let him do as he please...  
  
But what about the gun? Would he killed her if she hasn't answer his questions? Maybe he WAS planning to make love to her and menace her with his gun if she had refused. But then, why did he not do it? What's wrong with that boy anyway?  
  
Then only, she realized that she didn't even know his name!  
  
* * * TBC * * *  
  
Author note: I know it was getting kinda hot but I like it that way! (I know you do too! !) ^_^" Like I said before, if you have ANY comment, mail me! I'd love to know what you think! Deadlynekos@hotmail.com 


	3. Shinnigami's Old Love Chap3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing and all the characters. The only one that is mine is Catherine. Type: Songfic Rating: 13 PG Paring: 02X ? Author: Catherine Bulot Email: deadlynekos@hotmail.com  
  
[pic]  
  
Shinnigami's old love part 3 (The song of my present...)  
  
Heero returned to the room where Duo was sleeping. Actually, he wasn't anymore.  
  
"So?" Shinnigami asked. " Now did you killed her?"  
  
"Stop it Duo. If someone have to kill her, it's not me..."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
Heero didn't answer. "Maybe I should have kill her when I first saw her..." The Wing pilot thought.  
  
" How did you met her?" He asked.  
  
After a little moment of silent, Duo turned his head the other way like if he was talking to a shadow on the wall. Heero knew it was a sign that his friend was embarrassed.  
  
" When I came back to school after the Maxwell tragedy... I was in her class. I knew there was something special about her that attired me toward her. But then, I didn't know what. Not until I learn about her past... She is a orphan, just like me. There was a kind of contact between us. Kind of like a common past." The young braided boy started. "We spend all our time together. She was a very close friend."  
  
"... Love..."  
  
"Nani?" Duo asked turning back to his friend.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Anyway. When I stole Deathscythe to do the Operation Meteor, they told me that it was better if no one knew where I was and what I would be doing."  
  
Heero could understand what it would be if he had to leave a friend like that. The thing is... Back then, he didn't had any friend...  
  
"I though she would be dead by now. Left by herself... alone..." Duo suddenly sat on the bed making Heero jump of surprise. "How could I?!" He shouted tears coming back to his eyes. "How could I left her alone like that?"  
  
"You did not have the choice."  
  
"I know! I know..."  
  
Duo suddenly retrieved his usual grin. He looked at his friend.  
  
"Since when are you so worry about me?"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"Hai, you are!"  
  
"I am NOT" Heero said pointing his gun toward the Deathscythe pilot.  
  
" WO! Calm down, I was just kinding, Hee-Chan!" ^_^'  
  
Heero put down his gun and smiled. Duo was the only one that could make the cobalt-eyed pilot smile.  
  
"Tell me more about that girl." The dark hair boy asked.  
  
"Why do you want to know things about her? Are you planning to spy on her or something... or maybe...." Duo's smile got even bigger. "...maybe she's kind of your style? What do you think?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Just admit it. She's pretty, intelligent, quiet..."  
  
"Cut it out Duo!"  
  
"Oh! I think I got something, heh?"  
  
"Grrr"  
  
"Heh, heh. Just kidding. After all, you don't even know her name!"  
  
"Just rest for now. We'll talk when you'll have recovered all of your senses." Heero stood up and walked toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" The braided pilot asked.  
  
"I'm going out to eat."  
  
"Since when do robots eat?"  
  
"What do you mean by robot?" The Wing pilot asked turning back.  
  
"Well... you know! The 'perfect soldier' thing. You kill without being smitten with remorse and you don't seem to have many feeling! The only word that come in mind when I say that is 'Robot'"!  
  
Heero glared at his friend. "Does it really look like I have no feeling?" he though.  
  
"Someday, I'll show you feelings..."  
  
* * *  
  
Catherine looked up. She just heard a noise coming from outside. As she looks by the window, she saw the young stranger get in an ambulance and started the engine.  
  
"I wonder where he's going..." She thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Quatre smiled.  
  
"So you didn't got those data?"  
  
Heero glare at the picture of Quatre on the screen. Quatre started to giggle.  
  
"Cut it out Quatre!"  
  
"I'm sorry Heero" Quatre said trying to stop laughing at Heero's death glare. "It's just that it's not like you to forget something."  
  
"I know... I have my own reason for that. Anyway, I just thought you might want to be informed."  
  
"Heero... Are you sure that's all... I mean, you look preoccupied."  
  
Heero didn't answer.  
  
"Heero? What is going on?" Quatre said worried. "Is there something wrong about Duo?"  
  
" .not him."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello there!"  
  
Catherine jumped and turned back. Duo was at her door, smiling. Unlike the day he returned from his mission, Duo wasn't wearing his black clothes. This morning, he was only wearing a boxer. Any other girl would be blushing seeing the young boy like that, but she just looked at him with a relieved smile (Remember? Forced smiles!!!).  
  
"I'm glad you're finally up. I was getting kind of worried." She said. "Can we talk?"  
  
"You mean you want to talk too?! What a coincidence!"  
  
He sat on the bed and waited for her to do the same.  
  
"So? Do you want to go first?" She asked.  
  
"Maybe.."  
  
"Go ahead. Don't be shy. You know you can tell me everything."  
  
During the several minutes of silence that passed, Duo noticed that a radio was playing and a woman was singing along in another apartment near by. He didn't understand what it was saying because it was in French, but he could tell that it was a very sad love story.  
  
L'horizon vire a l'orange, alors que je range Les souvenirs de nous deux, alors des jours pluvieux. Quand de tes mains douces tu caressais ma peau, quand notre amour était le plus beau.  
  
Duo turned his attention back to his friend. Her eyes were close and she wasn't smiling anymore.  
  
"It's so sad..." she whispered.  
  
"What?" Duo asked with a quizzed look.  
  
Catherine opened her eyes and looked at her friend.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing... it's just the song..."  
  
"What does it say?" Duo asked having the impression to be a child asking questions to his mother.  
  
"She says that her lover left her and now she remember all the good thing they lived together." She answered listening more carefully.  
  
Comment a-t-il pu prendre ma place, Et me laisser de glace. Tu m'avais pourtant promis, que nous deux c'est pour la vie.  
  
"He left her for a other guy..." she continued.  
  
Moi qui avais penser, Que la guerre t'avais rendu froid. Que tu voulais t'éloigner, Pour mieux te rapprocher de moi. Quelle déception de voir, Que c'est vraiment sans espoir Comment puis-je rivaliser, Avec un soldat comme lui. Il ne me reste qu'a rêver de toutes nos nuits.  
  
"He had fall in love a solder he met when he was at the war..."  
  
"It's ok... I don't want to know the rest..." Duo said. "We need to talk..."  
  
" Fine with me, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"What did you said to Heero?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Heero. You know, the guy who just left."  
  
"His name is Heero? It's a pretty name...For a pretty guy a must say." She said waiting for a reaction from her friend. Seeing that there was no reaction, she continued:  
  
" He asked me how we met. I told him you were in my class and we were fighting partners.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No. He asked me why I came here. I said that it was normal to want to see a old friend when you're sure that he's alive and he didn't gave any signs after years!"  
  
"Nothing else?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
Duo stayed quiet again. The song was still on.  
  
Est-ce si dure d'en parler? Vaut-il mieux le cacher? L'amour de ce soldat, Ne dépend que de toi... Et quand tout est fini, Je n'ai personne dans mon lit.  
  
Dah....dah, dah, dah... Dah, dah ,dah, dah, dah..... Wou... hou.........  
  
Duo looked up at his friend. She was still smiling... (Remember? Forced smiles!!!)  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
  
Catherine's smile suddenly disappeared. She looked down.  
  
"It became a habit..." She answered. "That way, nobody worried about me and they stopped asking if I was ok..."  
  
"People smile when they're happy you know?"  
  
"I know. The thing is..." she said. "... Since I found you, I fell something I haven't fell in years... But I'm not sure if it's happiness or just... Love."  
  
" Oh no. Please not that! She CAN'T fall in love with me again!" He thought. " I won't let her!"  
  
Duo stood up and went out of the room without saying a word. He didn't want her to fall in love but he didn't want to reject her and hurt her anymore... What could he do?  
  
Leaving Catherine to her thoughts, he returned to his room to think about what he would do.  
  
* * * TBC * * *  
  
Author note: Sorry for the ones who don't understand French! If you want me to try to translate it for you, send a e-mail! And if you think this is nothing but junk, well try to do the same OR Mail me! ^_- deadlynekos@hotmail.com 


	4. Shinnigami's Old Love Chap4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and all the characters. The only one that is mine is Catherine. Type: deathfic Rating:13 PG Paring: 02+? Author: Catherine Bulot Email: deadlynekos@hotmail.com  
  
Shinnigami's old love. part 4 (goodbye my love)  
  
Catherine was alone once again.  
  
" Why does Duo seems to be worry about what I'm saying to. what's his name again? Oh yeah! Heero." she whispered in the silence.  
  
She got up and put on a shirt and a skirt. She was glaring at her reflection in the mirror when she realized something:  
  
" Hey! I haven't say to Duo what 'I' wanted to talk about!" She said to her reflection. " They knew all they wanted to know but I couldn't ask a single question! Well that's it! I'm going to talk to Duo!"  
  
She left the room and took the direction of Duo's room. She knocked. but no answer. She knew Duo was in his room so howcome he didn't answer?  
  
" Duo?"  
  
Duo didn't answer. Catherine entered the room and saw the young pilot on the bed, knees under his chin. He seemed to be thinking very hard and his eyes were focus. Catherine could tell that something was wrong. She approached the bed with a extreme cautious. She sat on the bed, next to him, causing Duo to jump of surprise.  
  
" Waaa! Catherine!!! What are you doing here?" He yelled causing Catherine to jump too.  
  
" Duo? What's wrong. You seems to be worry about something." she said calmly.  
  
" I. I. was thinking about. man! It would be so simple to lie."  
  
" But you never lie, do you?"  
  
" I may run and I may hide but I never tell a lie!" He declared with a heroic voice.  
  
" That's why I love you so much!." Catherine said with a gentle smile.  
  
Duo looked at her, eyes wide open.  
  
" Catherine. I. I. think we really need to talk."  
  
" Again?!' she asked. "But hey, it's my turn!" she continued with a concerned face. " I got question too, you know!"  
  
" Wha--?"  
  
" Shut up and answer my questions! It's my turn to talk!"  
  
Duo stayed quiet, shocked.  
  
" Good!" she said with a big evil smile. He never saw such thing on her face! Then, he realized it was only an illusion 'cause her face had retrieved its normal look.  
  
" Who was that guy?" She continued.  
  
" You mean Heero?" said Duo.  
  
"Hai. He's a gundam pilot too isn't he?"  
  
" Well. humm. yeah." Answered Duo looking at his feet.  
  
" Why can't you look at me?" Catherine said as she made him look up to her.  
  
" It's just that. I have change since we last saw each other." Duo sadly said.  
  
" What do you mean by 'change'?" Catherine said starting to worry. "You're still Duo Maxwell. You're a gundam pilot. You are the great Shinnigami!"  
  
" That's the problem, Catherine!" yelled the young pilot. "Shinnigami can't have a . a."  
  
"A lover.?"  
  
"I'm sorry." he said looking down at his feet again  
  
"Duo. do you realize what you just said?"  
  
The purple-eyed boy looked up to his friend, ready to face her sad look that she would probably have on her face. But when he looked, she was still smiling. But this time, it was a real smile. He didn't understand!  
  
" Duo? Do you remember the last time we've seen each other?" She softly asked.  
  
"Almost" he replied with a guilty look.  
  
" Well I do. And you know what? You said the exact same thing." She got closer to him, putting her hand on Duo's cheek.  
  
" And you know what happen next?"  
  
She got even closer. Her mouth close to Duo's. He closed his eyes. He remembered too well what happen the last time! He felt her kiss and he moaned. When he opened his eyes again, Catherine's face was still close to his. He felt something warm on his cheek. He touched it and he looked at Catherine.  
  
" I never saw you crying before." she softly said. " And I'm not sure I want to know what is it like to see you crying. what's wrong my love?"  
  
"."  
  
Duo looked at her eyes. So green. so full of pain.what would happen if he would leave by herself again? What would she do? Would se find him again and they would have to start over? Is it what HE really wanted.?  
  
" . is there something wrong with me?" she asked. " I'm not pretty enough for you?"  
  
" Of course not!" he quickly replied.  
  
" Good then." she said kissing him again.  
  
They laid on the bed, kissing each other. Duo knew he shouldn't but he was the one who left her alone back in the past. He couldn't refuse to pay her back (not that he hated that either!). She would be so sad if he had rejected her. Catherine started to kiss his chin then his neck. The young boy couldn't help moaning at her soft touch. The next minutes were only made of kisses and moaning. It has been such a long time since they have felt each other's body. They were enjoying every moment of it. The young woman continued her way down Duo's chest.  
  
" Oh Duo." she whispered.  
  
" Catherine. I." he moaned.  
  
"What is it Duo.?" She asked sitting on his stomach and staring at his eyes.  
  
" I just can't do this."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
" I. I'm not sure this is correct. You know it's not possible between us." He said trying to set up.  
  
" Duo."  
  
"Catherine. I don't how to say that." he said not even looking at her.  
  
"."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
The young woman fell on Duo's chest.  
  
" Catherine! Please. Catherine?" The young pilot said. But she was not moving. He could hear her breathing getting louder and irregular. She couldn't breath properly. "Catherine, what's wrong!?"  
  
He lifted her, thinking that maybe she was doing asthma or that she was sick. But when he looked at her, he knew it was worst: There was blood all over her shirt.  
  
Catherine was not looking at him. She was looking at the mirror where she could see her and... As the purple-eyed boy followed her eyes, he could see it as well: A young boy was standing there, smoke still coming out of the gun he was pointing at Catherine's back.  
  
" Heero." Duo whispered, completely lost.  
  
The young woman fell off the bed and laid on the floor, hardly breathing.  
  
" God. . I never. expected. to die. like that!" she hardly said out of breath.  
  
" Catherine.!" Duo yelled understanding the whole scene. He rushed to her side. " Catherine. no."  
  
" Duo. tell me. did. did I do . something wrong.?"  
  
"Catherine." He said shocked.  
  
"How about you?" she continued looking up to Heero.  
  
" . Heero. How could you?!" The Deathscythe's pilot asked still looking at the young girl's' bloody chest. " Are you trying to kill her or what?"  
  
" Well. I think, he succeeded!" The dying woman said with a painful smile. " Duo. don't worry about me."  
  
" How could you.?" he said to her. " You knew it was gonna happen! You knew you were gonna die if you found me. so why?"  
  
" Duo. You. you know, I haven't fell happiness in years. since I became a. orphan." she stopped, taking her breath back. " But let me tell you. that the last days. were the happiest days I've ever lived."  
  
" Catherine! Don't say that! I'll get a doctor!"  
  
" Who said that. Shinnigami couldn't have. a lover?"  
  
" I did." answered the young pilot with a guilty look.  
  
" You said it before. I'll say it again. for you: . There is no God. there is only Shinnigami. Do you know why? Because. God never did any--.thing for me. but you did." she said putting her hand on Duo's cheek. " I'll wait for you. I'll wait for the God of Death to come back. to me."  
  
"Catherine. no."  
  
" As for you." she continued looking up at Heero again. ". Je ne t'en veux pas. s'il te plait. prends soin de lui pour moi."**  
  
" Hai." Heero nodded  
  
" . thanks." she said closing her eyes. Then she opened them again and looked at her friend. " I'm sorry. I have to leave. you will probably not see me for a long time. so don't look for me. don't try to find me."  
  
" How can you do that to me?!" Duo yelled feeling tears falling for his eyes again. " How can you do what I didn't do back in the past. saying you good bye. saying that I'm sorry to leave you alone when you need me. HOW DARE YOU?!!" He yelled even louder.  
  
"."  
  
" Catherine.?"  
  
"."  
  
" Catherine answer me!"  
  
"Duo. it's over. she's gone." Heero softly said. There were nothing left of the cold voice he used to have. His voice was now soft and calm.  
  
" She. she did it. she left me." Duo said still staring at Catherine's dead body.  
  
After a while, he stood up.  
  
" Lets go."  
  
After packing up Duo's stuff, the two pilots got out of the room. Duo was the last one to get out. Before he closed the door, he looked at Catherine for the last time and said:  
  
" You knew that everybody who gets close to me die. You have been brave and strong. Wufei can keep his 'weak stuff' for other women. may your rest be peaceful 'cause. You really deserve to be Shinnigami's old love."  
  
~ OWARI~  
  
Author note: Wow! I can't believe it's over. and that she's dead. and how about the "hot" part? Hehehe ^.^ Anyhow, I want to know if you liked it or not! Please tell me you liked it.  
  
I know it can look strange and maybe you're confuse so I think I'm gonna give some explication about the story. (about this chapter at least!)  
  
1- the first question you may ask is: What the heck did Catherine say to Heero??? (**) Answer: She said: " I'm not mad at you. Please. take care of him for me." TA DAAAA ! ! ! hehehe! 2- Why did she say it in French (because it IS French)? Well because she only wanted him to understand. She knew Duo wouldn't because he don't understand French (remember the song?) but she was sure that Heero would.  
  
3- Why did Heero killed her. Good question! Heero ! Why did you kill her? Heero: She knew too much. Author: Are you sure that's all? Heero: Hai. Author: I'm not sure this is the only reason but since I don't want him to shout me again, I won't insist. +.+  
  
If you have any other questions, send me an e-mail! Deadlynekos@hotmail.com  
  
By the way, if some of you are not use to the Japan's vocabulary.  
  
Baka- moron Shinnigami- God of Death Hai- yes Onna(s)- woman/girl Nani- "What?" Owari- The End 


End file.
